Chuck vs The Love of His Life
by MindofaCriminal
Summary: Chuck and Sarah both look deep into their hearts after a life-changing event, and realize how much they really mean to each other. Chuck/Sarah pairing. Please read and review.
1. Chuck's Day

Topic: Chuck

Title: Chuck vs. The Love of His Life

Rated: M

Summary: Chuck and Sarah both look deep into their hearts after a life-changing event, and realize how much they really mean to each other. Chuck/Sarah pairing. Rating may change as I continue, but probably not. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: Chuck and it's character's are trademarks of NBC and I don't own any of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time: (6:45 AM)

As Chuck looked out of his bedroom window at the fountain in the middle of the apartment rotunda, he thought of the beautiful woman that was sent to protect him. It had been months since he first met Sarah and a lot of things had happened, but his love for her was unchanging. And it wasn't just a sexual love, he loved her personality, her glowing smile, her vast knowledge, and yes, of course, her good looks. Boy, she had good looks. He knew that Sarah at least felt a little of the same for him from her reactions in certain situations. She was both great and terrible at hiding her feelings and Chuck would never forget her ultimate showing of feelings for him, their kiss in front of that "bomb". He has never and hopefully will never forget the amazing few seconds that the kiss lasted. When it happened, he didn't realize what was happening, but when he finally came to his senses, it was like pure nirvana for him. He knew it would probably never happen again but now he was at least happy that he got to see her so much every day. Each mission, even though they were extremely scary to him, were great because he loved being with Sarah. He knew that he would have to cherish every moment that he had with her because someday, whether far or near, she would have to leave, and when she did it would absolutely destroy him. He hoped that before she left, they would at least get one day to have a meaningful relationship. That's all that he would need to just be with her as regular Chuck and regular Sarah.

Chuck's watch beeped, knocking him out of his daydreams. "Well, time to go to work," Chuck said to himself in a really tired voice. Monday's were always the worst for him. Most of his missions were on the weekends and were usually pretty intense, which left him with a week of catching up on sleep. He left his room and was met by Captain Awesome in the hall. "What up Chuck?" Captain asked in his always cheery voice. "Nothin' much buddy," Chuck said in a tired, humorous voice. "Nothin' much is always awesome," Devon called back while going into his bedroom to get ready for work.

Chuck walked into the kitchen and was met by Ellie holding his lunch. "Thanks sis," Chuck said as he opened up the fridge and grabbed an orange juice. "Is anything wrong?" Ellie asked as she started getting her and Devon's lunch ready. Chuck replied, "No, I'm just really tired". "Well, you _were_ gone all weekend, _so_ were you off with Sarah, come on, details, details." Ellie pried. "Yeah, I was with Sarah all weekend." Chuck mumbled as he laughed in his head. He spent the weekend stuffed in a van with Casey and Sarah, looking at surveillance footage, which turned out not to be worth it because their target ended up not even staying at the hotel that they staked out. It was kind of fun because (1) he was in very close proximity to Sarah and (2) he got to learn a lot from her and Casey. "Well, gotta go!" Chuck said a little cheerier as he thought of his weekend. "Bye Captain," Chuck yelled as he left. "Remember to be awesome," Devon called back which caused Chuck to chuckle a little bit. He jumped into the Nerd Herder and took off for work.

"Hey, I've got us scheduled for three rounds of laser tag tonight buddy," were the first words that Chuck heard as he entered the Buy More. They came of course from Morgan. "Sorry buddy, but I've already got plans with Sarah," Chuck told Morgan. "Ok, do you even like laser tag, you've canceled the last four times because you "apparently" had stuff to do with Sarah," Morgan replied. "Of course I like laser tag Morgan, I'm just always busy when you ask me," Chuck said, as he reached the Nerd Herd desk. "Ok, but next time you have to cancel," Morgan called as he went to help a customer which he usually never does, but this customer was a very attractive woman. Chuck laughed a little and got ready for a day of work...

His day was full of nothing except annoying "tough guys" who think that they're so great and yet can't even fix extremely simple problems and really hot women who he can't even really check out or flirt with, because Morgan is always watching and he is supposed to be dating Sarah. There were also a couple of kids that Chuck always has fun with because he can relate to them and usually knows what they're thinking. He also knows that whatever they bring to him has a real problem, because kids are getting so tech savvy, that they can usually fix anything that isn't extremely hard. That means that the problems that the kids bring to him are usually something that is harder to fix. It was also weird because he didn't see Casey, who called in sick (he was really getting ready for their mission) or Sarah, who hadn't come over from the Weinerlicious at all.

The last hour of Chuck's day was not busy at all and felt like it went on forever. It was nice though, because he caught a little nap, which Big Mike rudely interrupted. Finally, the clock ticked down and he was able to leave. He got back into the Nerd Herder, drove home, and got ready for his new mission, a stakeout in some office building downtown.

(Hope you liked it so far, I've watched the whole season but this is my first fic about it) (Please review and I will try to update soon)


	2. Sarah's Day

Chapter 2- Sarah's Day

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Time: (6:45, The same time Chuck's day started.)

As Sarah looked out at the beautiful view off of her apartment balcony she thought about how much she loved her morning ritual. Every morning, she wakes up, takes a shower and gets ready, makes a cup of tea, and then makes sure that at 6:45 she's out on her balcony. She sits out there with her tea for 15 minutes enjoying the beautiful view of the city in front of her. There is a rule about this time though, she can't think about her work at all. She cherishes this time a lot because for the other 23 and 3/4 hours, she has to be thinking about her job. When she has this precious time she thinks about a lot of different things, but today, as with many other days, she thought of the greatest man that she had ever met and probably will ever meet, Chuck.

He is her dream guy. He has everything that she could ever want. He's smart, extremely funny, definitely is a family man, has a killer smile, and is handsome in his own, cute little way. He also treats her like she's the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. That's by far her favorite thing about him. He has always had a way of making her feel wanted and needed, which was the main reason she kissed him when she was sure that they would die in front of that "bomb". She wanted to die knowing that Chuck knew how much she loved him, and her amount of love for him was limitless. The kiss was almost surprisingly great. At first, Chuck didn't know what was going on, but as soon as he came back to his senses and started kissing her back, it became magical. It was like they both let out all of the emotions that they had been holding back in that one kiss.

Even when she found out that Bryce was still alive, she never lost her passion for Chuck. That's why she decided to stay with her assignment instead of running away with Bryce. In fact, she even considered running away with Chuck when her superiors decided that they were going to stuff him in some underground bunker so that he couldn't even see his own friends and family. When Sarah went onto the roof of that building, she fully intended to do whatever it took to take Chuck down with her, that is until that surprising turn of events that was all started by the "Pita Girl".

She almost wished that she had run away with Chuck, so that even for one day her and Chuck could have had a real date and she could share her whole real life with him. She wanted to at least tell him her real name so extremely bad. She was happy she got her middle name out, even if Chuck didn't here it. She would also love to take Chuck to see her parents. She knew that they both would love him. Her parents never really liked Bryce or any other agents that Sarah had dated because her parents thought that she couldn't trust them and that they might betray her, which some did, but it's different with Chuck, he's an innocent, sweet guy who is willing to give up his entire life to help others and still has strong feelings for her.

The alarm on Sarah's phone started ringing, knocking her out of her 15 minutes of bliss. She let out a big sigh and went inside. She set her tea cup in the sink, put in her stupid pigtails for her absolutely ridiculous Weinerlicious costume, and headed out the door. She drove up to the Weinerlicious, went inside, and started her long day of pointless work. Her day was filled with the usual, a bunch of teenage boys that came in, ordered something small and cheap, and then stayed for 2 hours to watch her work. At first it was very uncomfortable but she got used to the staring after a while.

There were also a few moms who brought in their little kids after shopping at the Buy More next door. Her favorite part of the day was always when the little kids came in. She has wanted a family her whole life and seeing the little kids every day just makes her want one more. Thinking of starting a family always made her think about Chuck and how he is one of the only people on earth that she would want to start a family with.

As soon as she thought of Chuck she looked at the clock. "Crap!" she thought as she saw the time. It was already 5 o'clock and she hadn't gone over to see Chuck which means she probably wouldn't have time to. This wasn't good because they had a mission tonight and she wanted to brief Chuck about it a little bit more. At least her shift was over in an hour.

Then she had to go home and prepare for a night of crappy surveillance. It was by far the worst part of her job because there was usually no action in it. There was at least one upside to this night of surveillance though, she would get to be in very close quarters with Chuck all night. But it was hard for her to be that close to him and not even be able to have a meaningful conversation because of Casey. It has started to get better because even though Casey always made stupid jokes about them, she could tell that he was coming around, he even let her go and try to get Chuck back instead of making her help him find the "Pita Girl Spy".

When Sarah's shift finally ended, she jumped back into her car and started making a mental list of all the things that she would need for the night. When she got to her apartment, she started packing her weapons first, just in case they found who they were looking for (which she doubted that they would) and had to go in and eliminate him. She also packed some protein and energy bars and some highly caffeinated drinks to keep them awake through the night. She packed a pair of street clothes last, just in case she had to act like a civilian to get close. Just as she zipped up her bag, she got a text from Casey telling her that it was time to go. She picked up her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and headed out the door for a night of surveillance...

(Thanks for reading. Please review and I will try to update soon.)


	3. The Stakeout

Chapter 3- The Stakeout

Lots of dialogue in this chapter so sorry to those of you who don't like it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Time: 8:00 PM)

Sarah drove separate from Chuck and Casey, who drove in the huge surveillance van. This was a little bit of an inconvenience for her because it would mean that she would have to park far away and walk to the van, that way they didn't raise more suspicion by having two vehicles parked together.

Meanwhile, Casey and Chuck were just making stupid small talk in the van. "So, another stakeout eh," Chuck said, bored to tears already. "You sound excited Chuck, don't worry, you only have about seven more hours of this," Casey said with a chuckle. "Oh, thanks for motivation buddy," Chuck responded. "Ok Chuck, now no hanky panky with Sarah in the van tonight, that might creep me out a little bit," Casey commented out of the blue, now in a full on laugh. "Wow Casey, that's real mature. And original I might add," Chuck said, not laughing at all. Casey pulled over as they neared their target building, unbuckled his seat belt, and then climbed into the back. "Chuck, you coming or are you gonna wait 'til your girlfriend comes," Casey retorted as he started up all of the equipment. "Wow, again with Sarah jokes, you're real hilarious," Chuck said sarcastically as he climbed into the back with Casey. "Holy crap, more than a little cramped back here," Chuck commented as he tried to find a place to fit into. "Don't forget we have a third," Casey answered back and at the exact same time the door opened behind him and Sarah climbed in quickly, so she wouldn't be detected.

"Little tighter back here than I remember," Sarah said as she set her bag down on one side of the van and then slunk down into a tight spot between Casey and Chuck. "So, what's the deal, board games, maybe a little 20 questions or I Spy," Chuck joked as he banged his head on the side of the van. "Maybe for us, but you have to keep your eyes peeled on the monitors in case you flash on something," Casey said as he leaned back and rubbed his eyes. "Oh thanks, love when I can contribute to good old Team Chuck," Chuck said as his eyes moved from monitor to monitor.

An hour later, he still hadn't flashed and nothing had changed except that now Casey was asleep, leaning back in his chair and Sarah was also sleeping, but she had her head on his shoulder. He loved the warmth on his shoulder and how her hair tickled his neck a little bit. He wished he could stay like this for the rest of his life, with only one difference. He wished that he had Sarah in his embrace with her arms around him as well. He would have also liked to share another kiss with her. Even if it was just a little peck on her lips, he just wanted to feel his lips on hers once again.

For the second time today, an alarm of sorts knocked him out of his daydreams and scared the crap out of him. This time though, instead of his watch alarm, it was Casey's cell phone. It also, unfortunately, knocked Sarah out of her sleep and forced her head off of Chuck's. He immediately missed the warmth and damned Casey's cell phone in his head. "Yeah...No...Everything's fine here...No, doesn't look like we're gonna find anything...Sure, I'll be there soon," was all that Chuck heard of Casey's brief conversation with who he guessed were Casey's superiors. "Well guys, it doesn't look like we're going to find anything here, and the NSA needs a Senior Field Agent for an operation on the other side of downtown. Would you two mind if I left?" Casey asked as he opened up the back door a little. "No, that's fine," Chuck and Sarah said in unison. "Here, you can take my car John," Sarah added as she tossed Casey her keys. "Thanks," Casey said as he slammed the door and ran off in the direction of Sarah's car.

Sarah and Chuck readjusted as they had newfound room in the van. "Did you have a nice little nap?" Chuck asked with more than a little humor in his voice. "Oh man, I'm sorry, did I fall asleep on you?" Sarah asked back with red of embarrassment flooding her cheeks. "I was jus..." Chuck got out as his eyes started to bug. "Just what? Chuck?" Sarah asked as she tried to see what Chuck was doing.

"That's Ahmed A-Majiid, he's an Arab arms dealer who used to deal mostly small arms to the Russian rebel groups but now does most of his selling in his home country, which is Afghanistan." Chuck said as he flashed on monitor three. "Are you sure Chuck?" Sarah asked as she immediately started to call Casey. "Has the intersect ever been wrong?" Chuck asked as he scanned the other monitors. "Oh God," Chuck said as he started into another flash. "And that's Hai Chang Lee, leader of a Chinese rebellion group. He is said to be solely responsible for the death of over 2000 innocent Chinese citizens." Chuck rattled off like it was common knowledge. "Damnit, Casey's phone is off, it must be a covert op." Sarah continued, "There's no way that we can let a leader of a Chinese rebellion purchase small arms and make a powerful alliance with a Middle Eastern weapons dealer. If him and his group get those weapons, a lot more than 2000 people will die." Sarah said as she looked like she was fighting herself about what to do with Chuck.

"Ok, Chuck, I'm going to go in there and if you see on the monitors that I've been kidnapped or worse, I want you to leave, ok, just go home," Sarah said making a tough decision. "There is no way that I'm going to let you go in there by yourself," Chuck said back as Sarah opened up the back door. "I'm not just going to watch you get killed and feel helpless," Chuck continued. "Chuck, you're way more valuable than me and that's why you're going to stay in the car," Sarah said as she looked back. "I believe that every life is valuable and that's why I'm going in with you," Chuck said back, moving closer to the door. "No way," Sarah called as she jumped out and slammed the door. "Uuuuugggghhhh," Chuck groaned angrily. Then he saw Sarah's bag in the corner.

Curiosity took Chuck over as he moved over to it and unzipped it. In the back corner he saw the slide of a gun and grabbed it out. He handled the gun a little more skillfully than the last time he touched one, as Casey had taught him how to use it after his more than a little bit of an embarrassing moment when Sarah was locked in the freezer. He ejected the clip and saw that it was loaded. He slammed the clip back in and pulled the slide, loading it. He put it in his jacket pocket and moved towards the back door. He waited a second, making sure he was ready to do this, and then opened the door and jumped out...

(Hoped that you liked the third chapter and sorry about the high amount of dialouge to those of you who don't like it that much, but I felt that it was necessary for the chapter.) (Please review and I will try to update soon.)


	4. The Third Floor

Chapter 4- The Third Floor

Ok, to start off, I'm an idiot because I just looked at my first chapter and realized that in the ratings category I put an M instead of a T (must have been a rough day :) ) and I have already deleted the document so I can't edit it, so just to be clear, this is a T fic. Sorry for any confusion.)

Ok, well back to the story at hand:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah skillfully walked up the employee stairs in the office building. She had her gun in front of her and a lot going through her mind. She was trying to think about how she was going to take on two experienced fighters and shooters that would both be facing her when she opened the door off the stairs. She was also hoping that Chuck would stay in the van. She thought that it would be about a 50/50 that he'd stay. Sarah knew that he had strong feelings for her but she was hoping that his feelings of fear would overcome those feelings of love because the last thing she needed right now was for Chuck to walk in during a heated shootout.

She stopped as she reached the second floor. Chuck had seen them on monitor three which meant that they were on the third floor and Sarah definitely didn't want to go up there without a plan. "Ok," she thought as she looked at the floor above her, "I'll just shoot Ahmed Al-Majiid as I open the door, seeing that he's an arms dealer and probably will be more heavily armed than Lee, and then I'll have to play it from there." she concluded as she started up the last flight of stairs. She reached the door and quickly glanced through the window, making sure to jerk her head away so she wouldn't be seen. Just as she suspected, Ahmed and Lee were facing each other and were sideways from her.

She knew that she would have to yank the door open, take a well aimed shot at Ahmed's vitals, and then move carefully but quickly towards Lee as he took shots at her. The rest was up to luck and chance. Sarah took a deep breath, grabbed the handle of the door, and pulled it open. She brought both hands to her gun and moved it's sights right to Ahmed's chest. She placed a perfect shot just as he was grabbing for his gun. She quickly rolled as Lee pulled out his gun. He flicked off his safety and took a shot which Sarah skillfully dodged. One more flip and Sarah was right at Lee, who holstered his weapon, ready for a fight. Sarah didn't get enough time to put her gun away before Lee quickly kicked it away from her. It hit the wall and fell almost 70 feet away.

Sarah cursed herself for being so stupid as she tried a kick at Lee's face. He batted it away and made a jab right at Sarah's face. It hit with amazing accuracy and force. It knocked Sarah backwards and brought the taste of blood to her mouth. This only made her angrier as she went at Lee with a hook. He grabbed her hand and twisted it, turning Sarah around and leaving her vulnerable to a kick, which was exactly what came. Lee's strength amazed her as his kick again came with a staggering force, which knocked her to the ground almost 10 feet away from where she stood before. By the time she got up, she had a gun pointed at her head. Sarah knew that she couldn't go at Lee because he would shoot her before she even got three feet.

She felt helpless as Lee stood in front of her with a smile on his face. She looked over at where her gun lay and knew that that was also a lost cause. "How did you find me?" Lee asked in a Chinese accent. Sarah stayed silent as her training directed her to do. "Who led you here?" Lee asked again as he bent down and removed Ahmed's shirt, looking for a wire. "I'll give you one more chance to tell me who sold me out and brought you here." Lee said, demanding an answer.

Sarah thought that she could at least buy some time to think of a plan if she fed him a false story, so she started talking, thinking her story up as she went along. "Your group, your rebel group, they led me here. Everyone has a price and your group's was reasonable enough for me to take. They told me that you were looking for weapons and I wasn't just going to let you buy some crap, like Ahmed here sells. I'll give you real weapons, American weapons, that have more killing power than the outdated things that anybody from the Middle East uses. I even have them here, if you come downstairs with me, I can seal the deal right here, right now." Sarah said, satisfied of the story she thought up on the spot.

"Wow, that was pretty convincing, except you forgot the fact that no one in my organization would ever sell me out and that you look nothing like any weapons dealers that I've ever met, and I've met my share. Well, I guess you can't talk to whoever you're working for if you're dead," Lee laughed as he focused his gun right on Sarah's forehead. "Say your prayers," Lee said, concentrating on his target. Sarah closed her eyes and thought of her life up to this point. She mostly thought of these past couple months, which had been the most amazing of her life. A tear came to her eyes and started streaming down her face as she knew that she was leaving too soon. She was going to try to be courageous and was about to open her eyes to face death, when she heard a shot that she thought would be the one to take her life...

(Hope you liked this chapter as well, I tried to add some action to it to keep people awake and a cliffhanger for the next chapter :) ) (Thanks for readin'. Please review and I'll try to update again soon)


	5. The Savior

Chapter 5- The Savior

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah watched through her tears as Lee fell to the ground in front of her, a shot in the kill zone of his chest. As Lee hit the ground, Sarah was knocked back into reality and looked towards the door that she had recently entered through. There stood Chuck, arms outstretched, his hands gripped around what looked to be the Glock that Sarah had packed in her bag earlier in the evening. Sarah tried to keep herself from laughing, despite how close to death she had just come. The look of Chuck with his legs spread, a gun in his hand almost triggered a laugh attack, but as she saw the look on Chuck's face any urge to laugh disappeared. It was a look of horror and disbelief.

Sarah immediately wiped the tears from her face and walked over to Chuck. His arms dropped to his sides, the gun falling from his hand into Sarah's as she came near him. "I...I...I just...I just didn't think about it...it just happened," Chuck got out, the heartbreaking look still on his face. "Chuck, for whatever it's worth, you saved my life," Sarah replied as her hand slipped into his, trying to comfort him and prevent a possible breakdown. For the first time since he entered the room and took his shot at Lee, his stare was ripped away from Lee's body and was redirected to Sarah's beautiful blue eyes.

He could tell that she had been crying and immediately felt selfish for feeling sorry for himself. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. What happened? Are you ok?" Chuck said to Sarah, being knocked back into reality. "I'm fine, but the more important thing is how are you? You just snuck in here and shot a man." Sarah replied, relieved that Chuck's look had vanished, at least for now. "The sneaking part was actually pretty cool, I felt like Obi Wan when he was trying to shut off the tractor beam on the Sith's ship," Chuck said, a smile returning to his face. Sarah couldn't help but laugh at Chuck continuing his usual antics, even after killing someone just minutes ago.

"The killing part, on the other hand, wasn't so cool. I'm just glad that you're ok. You are ok right, it looks like you took a nasty hit to the face." Chuck said, moving Sarah's hair behind her ear to get a look at the already developing bruise on her cheek. "And where's your gun?" Blood rushed to Sarah's face as she felt the embarrassment of being disarmed in a fight. "Oh," Chuck said, his smile growing bigger. "Well, if it were me, I would have a lot more cuts and bruises than you do." "Thanks for the reassurance Chuck," Sarah replied, her embarrassment turning into a shy smile.

"I'm sorry for not staying in the van, I know that you told me to, but I couldn't let you just walk in here with no backup." Chuck said, changing the subject and looking at the gun in Sarah's hand. "Well Chuck, if you had decided to stay in the van I probably wouldn't be here to talk to you right now," Sarah replied, the look on Chuck's face turning back to serious.

"Oh what the hell, I leave for an hour or two and you two are holding hands," Casey said as he showed up in the doorway, gun in hand. "Where were you?" Sarah said, her and Chuck both pulling their hands away. "I was leading a team of agents into a shootout in some drug bust at the pier on the other side of town. When we finished, I looked at my phone and saw that I had like seven messages. I figured something happened so I rushed over here, just to walk in and see the two of you hold hands. Well, at least you guys got some business done. Nice shot Walker." Casey said, looking at Lee.

"Actually, Chuck was the one who shot Lee, a leader of some Chinese rebellion," Sarah replied, smiling as she also saw a smug smile appear on Chuck's face. "What?! Our little boy took his first shot and I wasn't even here to see it." Casey said, laughing as he walked over to get a closer look at Lee and Ahmed. Casey continued his comedy session as he looked back at Sarah, "Now Sarah, I see that neither Lee nor whoever this is have any bruises on them, and yet you look to have one square in the middle of your cheek. And what's this?" Sarah saw where Casey's gaze had landed and cursed herself for not picking her gun up, as Casey moved towards where it lay.

"Yeah, yeah. The important thing is that Chuck and I are ok and the threats are eliminated." Sarah replied, trying to cover for everything that had happened. "Well, from the look of things, you two had a pretty rough night. Why don't you guys just head home and I'll arrange people to get all of this cleaned up." Casey said, seeing in Sarah's eyes that she had been crying and in Chuck's that he was shaken by whatever happened. "Thanks John," Sarah replied, her voice tired from a night of ups and downs. "Here," Casey said as he threw Sarah's keys back.

Chuck and Sarah walked down the stairs and crossed the street to her car. It was a silent drive home as neither of them could think of anything to say. As Sarah pulled up to Chuck's apartment, they said they're goodbye's and Chuck was walking away when he stopped and turned around. "Would you ever mind coming in for a little bit?" Chuck asked, needing someone to talk to about what had just happened. "Sure Chuck, I'd love to," Sarah replied, seeing the disbelief of what happened coming back in Chuck's eyes and feeling as if she, after a near death experience, might also need someone, anyone, to talk to...

(Hope you liked this chapter as well. This one also had a lot of dialogue, so sorry to those of you who didn't like it.) (Thanks for readin'. Please review and I will try to update again soon.)


	6. The Alarms

Chapter 6- The Alarms

This is the last chapter so I thank all of you for reading and especially thank _Dr. Kevorkian_, _freak4wb_, _Saucy-Duck_, _red lightning_, _nattylovesjordy_, _shadyrenee, Nemo30, HJB, and Go-Chuck-Go_ for reviewing. I hope to start another story soon but enough about that, lets just get back to the story:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Chuck walked through the door of his apartment, he was thankful that Ellie and Awesome were both at work. He was too tired to handle the burden of coming up with a lie to tell them about what him and Sarah were doing. He just wanted to try and sort out everything that had happened in the past few hours and he knew that Sarah was the perfect person to help him do that.

Chuck led Sarah down the hallway to his room and sat down on his bed, Sarah doing the same right next to him. "So, what do you want to talk about Chuck?" Sarah asked, looking into Chuck's bloodshot eyes. "I don't know...I mean...I just...What happened?...Well, I know what happened, it's just that I killed someone tonight and I don't even feel anything. Shouldn't I be sad or at least have a little bit of grief, but instead I'm just confused." Chuck blurted out, trying to sort out his feelings.

"Chuck, you are feeling something, it's just that you don't know what it is yet. This will hit you soon, and you will be extremely sad. You just have to remember that you saved my life and took down a man who would have killed a lot of people if he wasn't stopped." Sarah said, trying to reassure Chuck that he did the right thing. "How do you do this job then? I mean you and Casey, well more Casey, you guys kill people every day. How do you deal with all of the grief that comes with it?" Chuck asked, not totally buying what Sarah said.

"Everyone has their own ways of dealing with it. Personally, I like to sit out on my balcony and just think about every aspect of it until it doesn't even seem real. I know that Casey likes to go to the gym and work out for hours at a time to work the sadness into oblivion. Just try to do something that you love a lot and after a week or two you won't even think about anymore." Sarah replied, seeing that Chuck wasn't sure about what she was saying.

"I just wish that it had never happened, that Casey would have stayed and you two would have gone in to take them down. I guess everything happens for a reason, but I can't see any reason for everything that happened today." Chuck said as he fell back to lay out on his bed. Sarah followed him by crawling up and laying her head down on his second pillow. "I guess I get what you're saying, I just hope that I can push it away so I won't have to live with it in the front of my mind forever," Chuck continued, "But what about you, I mean you almost died today. I always look for help from you without ever returning the favor but you've had a tough night. Are you going to be ok with what happened?" Chuck asked as he also layed his head down on a pillow.

"Well, I'm fine mostly because we both made it out with only minor injuries." Sarah said, moving her hand up to the bruise on her face. "Do you want some ice for that?" Chuck asked as he saw Sarah flinch when she touched it. "No, it should heal up in a day or two, I'll be fine," Sarah replied, speaking from the experience of having more than a few bruises in her life.

"So, do you think we'll have any more missions this week?" Chuck asked, changing the subject and letting his mind wander, feeling the exhaustion of the day's events. "We won't know for sure until tomorrow's briefing but I think the General and Director will probably give you the week off, considering all that's happened," Sarah replied, hearing how tired Chuck was and realizing her own fatigue. "I should probably get going and you should definitely try to get some sleep, hopefully you can catch up on it this week," Sarah said as she looked at Chuck's alarm clock and saw that it said 3:00 AM. "Why don't you just stay here? There's no point in going back to your place at three in the morning just to come back at seven for the briefing. If you stay here, we can just go over to Casey's tomorrow morning. It saves you a trip," Chuck said nervously, hoping that he didn't sound too awkward while saying this to Sarah. "I guess you're right. Well, we better get to bed then," Sarah replied, seeing Chuck feel relieved that he didn't totally screw up. They both shut off the lamps on their side of the bed and fell into an exhausted sleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

------(The next morning)------

As the light hit Sarah's eyes, she immediately woke up and was confused. Her confusion subsided when she remembered where she was and all that had happened. She loved the warmth that she felt under the sheets of Chuck's bed. She had found out where Chuck had bought them, but hadn't had the chance to buy some yet. She also loved how comfortable she felt next to Chuck. She thought about how she would be perfectly fine with staying here for the rest of her life, which immediately made her think of the time. She looked at the clock on Chuck's nightstand and saw that it said 6:00 AM. She knew that she had at least a little time left before she had to start getting ready so she buried her head into her pillow and started thinking about Chuck again, losing herself in her thoughts…

------(About 10 minutes after Sarah woke up)------

As many mornings before, Chuck felt the sun from his window hit his face and instinctively shut his eyes tighter. He loved feeling the warmth from it wake him up in the morning. His mind felt like something was off this morning and then immediately snapped to what had happened the night before, which made him just barely peak open his eyes to see Sarah next to him. He loved the warmth that she added to the bed and quickly basked in her beauty before he moved his head to the alarm clock beside him. He saw that it said 6:12 AM and then brought his head back to where it had been. He very quietly put his head on his hand and stared at Sarah, her head pushed into her pillow. He started to think about Sarah, as he had the day before and soon was lost in his thoughts.

------(6:30 AM)------

Chuck and Sarah were both rudely awakened because, for the third time in the past 24 hours, an alarm knocked them both out of their thoughts…

(Hope you liked the last chapter of the story. Thank you to all of those who read the whole story. Please leave a final review for my last chapter. Thanks.)


End file.
